Nunca es Demasiado Tarde
by Clacanward
Summary: Acontecimientos llevan a Bella a descubrir el verdadero sentimiento que posee por su mejor amigo, Edward, Cúal es el hecho principal que hace que se de cuenta que no es simplemente un amor fraterno lo que siente por él?, Será demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ya saben, los personajes son de SM y pues la historia si es mia.**

**Una serie de acontecimientos llevan a Bella a que descubra cual es el verdadero sentimiento que posee por su mejor amigo, Edward, pero ¿Cúal es el hecho principal que hace que se de cuenta que no es simplemente un amor fraterno lo que tiene por él?, ¿será demasiado tarde para descubrirlo?**

* * *

_**Nunca es Demasiado Tarde**_

* * *

-Isabella Swan- Conocía muy bien esa voz y ese tono, venia intentado ignorarla desde que escuche un muy manipulador "Bella", ahora el tono era totalmente diferente, se había convertido en uno muy amenazador, a pesar de mis muchos años de conocerla pareciera que no aprendía mi lección, llegada a ese temperamento era aun mas imposible escapar, así era Alice.

-Puedo convencerla de que no vayas- dijo mi mejor amigo, aunque era una propuesta demasiado tentadora sabia que ni siquiera él pondría lograrlo.

Cuando Alice se proponía ir de compras no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, a menos que fuera una gran emergencia, como que cerraran temporalmente el centro comercial, supongo que si eso ocurre buscaría el siguiente más cercano aunque este quedara al otro lado del mundo, por lo tanto no había situación que la detuviera, de todas formas era necesario, por primera vez tendría que ir por mi propia voluntad.

Estábamos por finalizar el año escolar, por lo tanto se acercaba la graduación, sí, estaba en ultimo año, y emocionada por que empezaría a estudiar en la universidad, lo que tanto me apasionaba, sin embargo otra parte de mi no estaba feliz con la idea, ya que eso significaba que tendría que separarme de mis amigos, aunque Alice estudiaría en mi misma universidad, pero eso hasta dentro de dos años, mi gran tristeza era que me separaría de mi mejor amigo, se había ganado una beca, y tendría que viajar nada menos que al otro lado del mundo, Europa para estudiar medicina, sabía que sería un excelente medico.

-No te preocupes Edward, no creo que lo evites, de todas maneras tengo que ir, me faltan unas cuantas cosas que comprar- suspiré, este seria un día demasiado largo, era la desventaja de estar en exámenes finales, teníamos toda la tarde libre, y al ser viernes, ¿qué mas incentivo para mi amiga para ir de compras?.

-Bueno, pero si quieres escapar, ya sabes cual es mi número- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien, nos veremos luego- vi que se acercaba Alice como alma que lleva el diablo, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui caminando lo mas rápido que mi torpeza me lo permitía.

-Hasta pronto- susurro Edward, antes de darme la vuelta vi como se sonrojaba un poco, a veces sabia perfectamente que algo había cambiado en él desde hace unos cuantos meses.

No sé como, pero me daba la sensación que Edward podía llegar a sentir algo mas por mi que simple amistad, muchos de sus comportamientos me lo decían, como ese sonrojo que a pesar que no siempre se percibe, por lo menos yo si, lo conozco mas que la palma de mi mano, aunque se miraba tierno, me preocupaba, también lo delataban sus miradas, sabía también lo que quería o como se sentía, solo con verlo a los ojos, y con sus nuevos sonrojos, lo acompañaban miradas que nunca vi en él, unas de un amor tan incondicional, combinado con la desesperación, y el terror, muchas veces solamente hacia esas miradas cuando no lo miraba, y cuando lo miraba intentaba ocultarlas, tratando de poner sus miradas burlescas, sin embargo no siempre lo conseguía.

Había días en los cuales aparecía frente a mi con una determinación que se eliminaba cuando miraba mi cara, la cual no tenía ni idea que podía expresar, sabía que así como yo lo conocía perfectamente, él me conocía de igual manera, así que con una mirada triste seguía una conversación muchas veces con el primer tema que se le venia a la cabeza.

Mi mayor miedo era que alguna vez tuviera ese valor inquebrantable y me lo dijera con palabras y no solo con sus expresiones, no quería perder lo más importante que tenía con él, su amistad, lo amaba como mi hermano, ese que nunca tuve, por lo tanto sabía perfectamente que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, mi mayor miedo era herirlo y sobre todo perderlo, no podía imaginar un día sin su amistad.

-Al fin vienes, Bella, pensé que tendría que ir a despegarte de mi hermano, parecen pegados con pegamento, por favor- no supe en que momento estaba ya al lado de ella, venia demasiado ensimismada.

-Perdóname Alice, pero sabes perfectamente que son los últimos días que tenemos para estar juntos, déjame disfrutar de su compañía- era triste saber que teníamos los días contados, hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que esta vez es absolutamente necesario, además no dejaré que vayas a la graduación con cualquier cosa, y menos con esos trapos que tienes de ropa- sabía que tan estricta era con lo que utilizaba, pero exageraba, esos trapos según ella, me los compro a penas el mes pasado y sin opción a replica.

-Bueno pero apurémonos que quiero regresar temprano-

-No sé cual es tu angustia si sabemos que terminaras hablándole a Edward, es típico de ti, de todas maneras Bella, hoy te quedas en mi casa, ya deja de hacer tanto berrinche- que curioso, normalmente era ella la del berrinche y quien le decía algo, me limite a asentir.

Así pasó toda mi tarde, de tienda en tienda, cuando llegamos a la última me preocupe realmente, solamente con escuchar las palabras de su voz aterradora _"Si esta vez no encontramos ninguno, me asegurare que no descansaremos hasta buscar en la última tienda del país"_, por suerte no fue necesario, justamente encontramos los vestidos perfectos para las dos, aunque claro era de esperarse, cuando terminamos todo me dejó abandonada por irse a ver con su Jasper (luego dice que me voy con Edward, como no hacerlo si siempre me hace lo mismo), así que resignadamente mientras ellos se saludaban de una manera demasiado cariñosa me aleje para poder comunicarme con él.

-Hola, Edward-

-Lo sé, no tienes ni que decírmelo, lo mismo de siempre, ¿no?- decía mientras reía.

-Sí, la verdad, aún con todos estos años de experiencia en el deporte favorito de Alice, parece que no aprendo a traerte conmigo-

-Pero yo sí aprendo a sincronizar el momento justo- me susurro en el oído, haciendo que saltara del susto mientras el felizmente se carcajeaba de su bromita.

-¡Qué gracioso!-dije irónicamente- cuando haces esas bromitas realmente no pareces de 17 años Edward- al ver su cara de pena, no pude más que reírme mientras lo abrazaba dándole la bienvenida.

-Está bien, lo siento, que te parece si te invito a un helado y luego regresamos a la casa-

-Me parece, pero yo pago el mio, sabes que no me gusta que me compren todo, ya suficiente con lo que ha gastado Alice en mí, no dejó ni que pagara lo más mínimo, dijo _"tómalo de regalo de graduación Bella"- _lo aceptaba era pésima remedando a alguien- como si eso la frenara, sabes que lo hubiera hecho sin ese pretexto, así que yo pago, es más el de ambos-

-Bella, por favor, te invite yo, fue mi idea, un heladito no es nada, así que, ¿qué me dices?, por favor- y ahí iba con esa cara que sabía que podía obtener lo que él me pidiera, era la viva prueba que eran hermanos con Alice.

-Está bien- lo dije entre dientes –pero sabes que has hecho trampa, esa cara debería ser un delito, tendría que denunciarte por persuasión, no es justo-

-Bella, realmente extrañare tu sentido del humor- de repente se puso muy serio, viéndome con una pena que me hacía estremecer, odiaba ver esos ojos así, sin el brillo que lo ha caracterizado desde que lo conozco, y eso es prácticamente toda mi vida, - Prométeme que nuestra amistad será más fuerte que la distancia, que nos veremos cada cuando podamos, aunque tengas que viajar hasta donde este, no me importaría la verdad- y con eso una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, contagiándomela, muchas veces realmente me sorprendía como podía ser tan voluble, pero me encantaba así, era algo que lo caracterizaba.

-Ya verás que no, además Edward, tenemos una promesa, o no lo recuerdas- fingidamente puse una mueca horrorizada –No me digas que no la cumplirás-

-Sabes que no es asi, nunca lo olvidaría, menos la rompería, si no que valor le daríamos al pobre árbol de mi casa que tuvo que brindarnos de su corteza-

-Ya ves, entonces realmente no te preocupes, nosotros, juntos, podremos con todo-

-juntos- susurro, y ahí estaba otra vez su mirada de un amor incondicional, no sabía como sobrevivirle a eso, o como se vería afectada nuestra amistad si él me lo revelara, así que mejor empecé a caminar, y como típico de él no le costo alcanzarme.

Con esto mi tarde mejoro de sobremanera, a pesar de tener mas de 10 años de amistad con Edward, parecía que nuestro temas de conversación eran inagotables, y era comprobado, podíamos pasar un día entero hablando, una vez nos quedamos hablando en su habitación, fue tanto nuestro ensimismamiento que hasta que llego Esme, su mamá y una de las personas mas adorables que podían existir, a recordarnos que teníamos que bajar por lo menos a merendar.

Siempre pasaba así, no sentía el tiempo a su lado, era más bien como si estuviera paralizado, creábamos nuestra propia burbuja, y muchas veces, era como si existiera un código entre nosotros, que con solo vernos podíamos tener una conversación, cuando estábamos rodeados de personas, era como si él leyera mi mente y sin embargo era imposible que lo hiciera, me preguntaba que tanto podía modificar nuestra amistad pasar tanto tiempo separados.

Luego de pasar dos horas caminado y platicando por un parque que se encontraba cerca del centro comercial, decidimos regresar a su casa, el recibimiento que me daba Esme siempre era el mismo, sabía que me quería como a otra hija más, luego de saludarla fuimos al salón de música preparado exclusivamente para Edward, además de querer desmedidamente estudiar medicina, tenia una pasión increíble por la música, tocaba el piano como todo un experto, además de tener un talento innato para componer, y para mi gran orgullo, también tenía una canción compuesta exclusivamente para mi, desde siempre esta era nuestra rutina cuando venia a su casa, escucharlo tocar, si no era su recibimiento de tenerme en su casa.

Estarlo escuchando me hizo sentir realmente triste, al darme cuenta que no sabia hasta cuando podría volver a escucharlo tocar, y sobre todo que cada día que pasaba me daba miedo estar lejos de él, sabes que a pesar de estar comunicados no lo tendría a mi lado cuando más lo necesitara, no podía hablarle cuando quisiera, por las clases y por los cambios de horarios, me preocupaba, nunca habíamos asistido a estudiar a lugares diferentes, y ahora venía un cambio tan grande.

Cuando volví a verlo me pareció que él también pensaba lo mismo, ya que su cara era reflejo de la mía, una gran preocupación se reflejaba en sus adorables ojos verdes, me miraba de una manera tan intensa, que al terminar de tocar no pude mas que abrazarlo demasiado fuerte, dándole a entender que lo extrañaría como ni siquiera yo me daba cuenta, poco a poco fue soltando mi abrazo, al levantar mi vista me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y se iba acercando a mi rostro muy lentamente, ¿qué podía hacer?, no estaba preparada para esto, mucho menos para rechazar lo que su corazón me brindaba, ¿cómo obligar al mío a sentir lo mismo?

* * *

**Bueno cuenten que tal les parece, asi saber si sigo escribiendo o se queda en mi cabecita jejejeje**

**Muchas suerte y que les vaya bien**

**adioos**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nunca es Demasiado Tarde**_

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Cuando volví a verlo me pareció que él también pensaba lo mismo, ya que su cara era reflejo de la mía, una gran preocupación se reflejaba en sus adorables ojos verdes, me miraba de una manera tan intensa, que al terminar de tocar no pude mas que abrazarlo demasiado fuerte, dándole a entender que lo extrañaría como ni siquiera yo me daba cuenta, poco a poco fue soltando mi abrazo, al levantar mi vista me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y se iba acercando a mi rostro muy lentamente.

-¿Edward?¿Bella?- al escuchar la voz de Esme los dos dimos un brinco, internamente me sentía muy agradecida de la interrupción, prefería eso a tener que rechazar lo que obviamente estaba a punto de suceder, vimos como entraba a la habitación –Chicos, acá están, vamos los estamos esperando para comer-

-Enseguida vamos mamá- vimos salir a Esme, pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos decía nada- vamos antes que regrese y nos lleve como si fuéramos todavía unos niños- dijo con una gran sonrisa, quitando de esa manera la situación incomoda en la que nos encontrábamos.

Lo que faltaba de la noche continuo como siempre, tranquila y entretenida al lado de la familia de Edward, hasta que las altas horas de la noche nos atacaron y nos fuimos todos a la habitación de cada quien, aunque en mi caso la de Edward, últimamente teníamos esta manía de dormir juntos, sobre todo por que sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos quedaba para emprender cada quien sus estudios por cada lado.

-Sabes, no sé como es que tus padres o no se dan cuenta que me quedo acá, o simplemente lo pasan por alto-

-Deja de preocuparte Bella, sabes que mis padres no son de la época antigua, y confían en nosotros que no haremos nada malo, me educaron para eso, y de todas maneras no haría nada que tu no quisieras, así que tranquila que ellos están bien con el tema- ¿nada de lo que quisiera?, fue lo que creo que quiso decir, ¿él lo deseaba?, por lo menos en ese tema tenia una experiencia nula, no sabia si él estaba en mi misma condición.

Y lo cierto es que nosotros éramos tan abiertos que no dudaría en que por lo menos lo hubiera mencionado, tampoco es que hubiera visto que saliera con alguna chica, menos de la escuela, a pesar de que él era bastante codiciado, y que me había ganado unas cuantas enemigas solo por el hecho de estar siempre a su lado, nunca había tenido una relación con nadie, ni siquiera pasajera, no creo que existiera alguien suficientemente buena para él en ese lugar, ¿La encontraría en sus años de su universidad?, ni siquiera estaría ahí para valorar a quien quiera que fuera la candidata, quizá encontraría en una alguna manera de olvidarme y poder volver a verme como únicamente su mejor amiga, me abrumo el sentimiento extraño que sentí con sólo ese pensamiento, sin embargo lo deje pasar.

-¿Bella, me escuchas?-

-¿Qué me decías?, lo siento estaba pensando-

-Lo sé, me di cuenta, por eso deje de hablar- río, realmente le hacía siempre tanta gracia lo distraída que podía ser, demasiado para mi gusto –Bueno te estaba diciendo que estaba viendo el programa de la universidad, sabes, creo que las vacaciones nos quedarán perfectas a ambos, y justo te comentaba que podríamos turnarnos, una vez viajar yo y otra vez tu, por el vuelo no te preocupes que yo te lo pago-

-Y aunque te dijera que no estoy de acuerdo que me lo pagues, estoy segura que lo harás, ¿no es así?- me le quede viendo con una sonrisa, la cual el me respondió con una de suficiencia- lo sabia, pero no diré nada esta vez, pasaremos las vacaciones juntos, es lo que importa, y en las fiestas a los dos nos tocará viajar acá, bien creo que eso hará soportable el tiempo que estemos a distancia-

-No te preocupes verás que unos cuantos años pasan volando, además para que está la tecnología ¿eh?, eso si Bella, que te quede claro en cualquier momento que necesites hablar conmigo ten en cuenta que no importa el horario, sólo llámame, sabes que estoy para cuando me necesites-

-Lo mismo contigo, realmente te extrañaré-

-Sí, yo también, demasiado, pero dejémonos de cosas tristes, cuéntame como te fue en los exámenes-

-Y no querías seguir con cosas tristes- le dije irónicamente, conseguí sacarle otra carcajada –La verdad es que espero que bien, sabes que la ultima palabra la tendrá mi reporte de calificaciones-

-Ya verás que todo estará bien- luego me miró con una cara maligna- si no, pues te quedaras otro año más acá-

-¡Qué gracioso, no te preocupes que te arrastraría conmigo, Don Perfección!-

-Pues ya ves, no todos pueden tener esa virtud- no pudimos más y nos escapamos a morir de la risa, esa misma perfección que tenia de calificaciones le había valido para ganarse esa beca a Europa, no podía estar más orgullosa de ello.

Pasamos una noche increíble, con el tiempo agotado las disfrutábamos muchísimo más, siempre que me quedaba en su casa, nos pasábamos hasta altas horas de la noche hablando, o simplemente disfrutando el silencio o la música que había en la habitación, esta vez no paramos de hablar hasta tal punto que el sueño nos venció en medio de una charla totalmente incoherente.

Así se fueron los días, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya había quedado atrás el acto de graduación, comenzando una nueva etapa en mi vida, la cual no sabia ciertamente que me esperaría, faltaba muy poco para la fiesta y como era costumbre con eventos de semejante magnitud, Alice se encontraba "ayudándome" (prácticamente no me dejaba ni siquiera opinar sobre mi atuendo, peinado o maquillaje, y si reclamaba algo, simplemente me daba una mirada asesina o bien me ignoraba), de modo que paso la tarde de esa manera, habíamos quedado con Edward que pasaría por mi para llegar a la fiesta, como era obvio iríamos juntos.

Y como era tan típico de Edward estuvo en la puerta de mi casa puntual, al solo escuchar que tocaban aceleré mis pasos, no estaba ansiosa por ir a la fiesta en definitiva, mi coordinación no me permitía disfrutar de algo así con normalidad, mi ansiedad estaba en que quería ver a mi amigo, realmente teníamos que disfrutar estos últimos días que nos quedaban.

-Hola Ed- dije al solo abrirle la puerta.

-Hola, estás… realmente estás...-

-Bueno no por nada estuve muchas horas con Alice, ya conoces a tu hermana- realmente hasta a mi me sorprendió el resultado del trabajo de Alice.

-Claro, ¿cuando terminara tu etapa en que no te ves a ti misma?-

-¿Vamos?- no quería tocar un tema en que estaba segura terminaría por lastimarlo, prefería retrasar ese momento si es que alguna vez se presentaba.

Me ofreció su brazo y nos encaminamos hacia el coche, directo a la última fiesta que compartiría con todos mis compañeros graduados, el camino para cualquier persona parecía un cómodo silencio entre amigos, pero conocía perfectamente a mi amigo como para saber que había algo que lo tenía intranquilo, realmente me preocupaba que era ese "algo", y como toda cobarde tampoco me atrevía preguntarle, así que simplemente me preocupe por disimular y ver el paisaje (o lo que me permitían las luces del coche), no quería pensar, aún cuando se acercaba la época de la separación por temporadas, no quería sentir una gran separación por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, disfrutemos nuestro cierre de etapa-

-Sí claro me muero por entrar y ver que desastre logro esta vez, te lo advierto no pienso poner un pie en esa pista de baile, a menos que quieras perder una pierna, por que te aseguro que no será solamente tu pie- río, a pesar de tantos años no se daba cuenta de lo que era mi torpeza.

-Ya veremos, pero te aseguro que no nos iremos sin por lo menos un baile, ya deberías haber aprendido que aunque digas no, te convenceré- en ese caso tenia toda la razón, no sé como pero siempre terminaba convenciéndome y terminábamos toda la noche bailando, Edward era una excelente pareja en baile.

-Está vez no estés tan seguro- sabía que era inútil mi negativa y lo confirmaba al verle la cara llena de seguridad.

Y como lo había dicho él, acá me encontraba bailando ya la tercera o cuarta canción, en un inicio estuve firme en mi postura de no bailar, sin embargo, Edward utilizando sus encantos (una mirada que a cualquiera convence, heredada de su familia puesto que Alice utilizaba ese mismo truco para obtener lo que quisiera) termino prácticamente arrastrándome hacia la pista, logrando hacer que bailara y ahora estaba realmente disfrutando, ya que Edward bailaba a la perfección evitaba en cada momento que este riesgo de bailar realmente terminara en una catástrofe.

Me acerco a su cuerpo, no era algo que me incomodara puesto que lo hacia en repetidas ocasiones, incluso antes que abriera mis ojos en cuanto a sus sentimientos, por lo tanto era algo sumamente natural entre los dos, pero a pesar de esa familiaridad de cercanía sentí como me abrazaba como si temiera perderme, por lo que recordé su compostura de camino al baile, y me preocupe que llegará nuevamente el momento que tanto me atormentaba.

-¿Te diviertes?- solamente pude asentir –me alegro, sabía que terminarías por ceder, sin embargo espero que lo que venga luego del baile, los disfrutes más- me tense.

-¿Qué cosa?- dije con voz un poco quebrada.

No dijo nada, se limito a sostenerme y abrazarme más fuerte, me sentí mal, imagine que él ya sabía que yo tenía una idea de lo que se proponía, y el simple echo de confirmarlo dolía todavía mas de lo que era posible, ¿cómo podía sentir este inmenso dolor, con solo imaginar el producto de mi respuesta?.

Las dos canciones que transcurrieron luego de nuestra pequeña plática fueron completamente silenciosas por parte de los dos, a pesar de haber vuelto a un estado normal para los dos, como si nada hubiera sido dicho, nos sonreíamos mientras girábamos, sin embargo el momento fue arruinado por la vibración de su celular, Edward lo tomó y al leer el mensaje, una enorme sonrisa cubrió su perfecto rostro, me miró con un brillo irreal.

-Nos vamos, tenemos algo que hacer-

No me permitió ni siquiera poder hacer una negativa, ya que me arrastro fuera del lugar hacia su coche, ¡iba manejando como un loco!, y lo peor de todo es que por ir concentrada en lo que se podía ver de la carretera no me esforcé por regañarlo al intentar hacer un suicidio colectivo, está me la pagaría al no mas pisar suelo seguro.

-Llegamos- dijo sonriente, yo no pude más que fulminarlo con la mirada, tenía las manos más que blancas por la presión que hacía en el asiento para no salir volando, su sonrisa termino por crecer, lo que hizo que mi enfado aumentara, salió del coche y pude oír a pesar de las puertas cerradas su enorme carcajada, me cruce de brazos, ¿cómo podía causarle tanta gracia que casi terminara con la vida de ambos?, me observo y me tendió la mano para poder bajar, sin embargo lo ignore y baje del coche como si él no estuviera ahí, podía ser mi mejor amigo, sin embargo no le perdonaba ciertas cosas, y una de ellas era su conducción alocada, sabía que me molestaba pero parecía que cuando lo discutíamos le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, de tal manera que cada vez parecía la primera vez que discutíamos ese tema.

-Lo siento, en serio no fue intencional, no me di cuenta- puso una cara de total arrepentimiento que a cualquiera podía partirle el corazón, pero él sabía que ese truco no siempre funcionaba conmigo, durante estos años aprendí a combatirlo de la mejor manera, siendo más terca que nunca – está bien, mi única justificación es que ya quería llegar a este lugar-

-Preferiría llegar tarde a nunca llegar Edward Anthony- lo fulmine más con la mirada, y con eso se puso serio, sabía que hablaba más en serio que nunca.

-Perdóname Bella, olvidemos eso sólo por hoy, tengo que darte dos noticias- vi como en sus ojos paso una honda ola de tristeza, mi furia se esfumo y me acerque a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- solamente pude susurrar.

-Me han hablado del programa de becas, que necesitan que este en Europa a más tardar en dos días para poder ver los detalles de mi instancia allá, sabes que no serán solo unos cuantos días los que tenga que pasar allá, y no estoy muy seguro si podré regresar antes que comencemos la universidad -

No podía creerlo, eso sólo significaba que nuestro tiempo juntos era reducido totalmente, eso quebró algo en mí, me di cuenta que no estaba preparada ni en lo mas mínimo para esa despedida, sentí como unos brazos que conocía perfectamente me envolvían.

-No llores-susurró, ¿estaba llorando?, cuando toque mis mejillas me di cuenta que era de esa manera, no pude evitarlo y entre en una crisis que jamás creí posible, no quería que se fuera, no quería que nos separarán, no quería todos esos kilómetros de distancia que se nos imponían, sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte, esto era tan difícil para mi como para él, y puede que incluso más para él, me aleje un poco de su abrazo, para levantar mi mirada y notar que él también estaba llorando.

-Lo siento, fue tan de sorpresa, es.. es…- me silencio con sus dedos en mis labios.

-No digas más, lo sé, y teníamos un trato tenemos que ser fuertes, y ver la manera de extrañarnos lo menos posible, y cambiando de tema se que tienes hambre, no hemos comido nada, así que sigamos caminando, y disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda-

Para ese entonces mi hambre se había esfumado, levante mi vista y pude apreciar el lugar que no había visto antes, era el prado al que siempre íbamos para disfrutar de nuestros momentos, pláticas o simplemente malos ratos, nuestro prado, como bien le puso él cuando tuvimos nuestra primera gran discusión, fue acá donde arreglamos ese malentendido.

-Está precioso Edward, ¡Vaya, en que momento has hecho todo esto!, increíble.

-Ven, vamos a comer, y sobre todo esto, son los privilegios que tengo de no ser mujer, tengo más tiempo en prepárame yo mismo- lo mire lo mas feo posible, pero de manera burlesca, sabía que lo decía en broma, sobre todo por que siempre elogiaba a las mujeres que eran más importantes para él, Esme, Alice y yo, según dijo una vez, y que la tardanza valía muchísimo.

-No quiero arruinar tu momento así que mejor solamente nos limitamos a comer- dije con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco en él una suave carcajada.

La cena transcurrió relativamente tranquila, menos por las veces en que me parecía que Edward quería tocar el punto que más le temía, sin embargo teníamos que disfrutar esta noche, sobre todo si lo necesitaban que estuviera allá en dos días, ¿dos días?

-Te vas mañana- susurre, no se como no había caído en cuenta desde hace mucho atrás.

-Sí, la verdad que no me he enterado de esto hasta el día de hoy, y no puedo hacer nada para alargar mi estadía acá y realizar todos los planes que teníamos- dijo con un tono que denotaba lo frustrado que estaba.

-No te preocupes, entiendo, ¿a qué hora te irás?-

-En la tarde, tipo 1, me tienen que confirmar el vuelo, si no será hasta las 4-

-Iré contigo mañana, y no nos separaran mientras no sea el avión- le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecerle, sin embargo volví a ver como ponía una expresión de absoluta resolución.

-Gracias Bella, por eso mismo te amo tanto- lo pronuncio mientras me observaba con la mas intensa mirada que en mi vida le había visto.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Cómo iba a poder contestarle sabiendo que ese "te amo tanto" significaba mucho mas que un cariño de amistad? No tenía ni la más minima idea de cómo contestarle, y mucho menos si esto cambiaría los planes que teníamos de no separarnos en ningún momento, estaba realmente asustada, un inevitable hecho, lastimar a la persona más importante para mi, y estaba segura que no tendríamos tiempo de poder solucionar este tema, ¿qué sucedería?

* * *

_Espero que disfruten, y bueno ¿qué les parece?, ideas, opiniones, lo que sea jejeje_

_se cuidan_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nunca es Demasiado Tarde_**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Muchas personas dicen que cuando en una amistad una de las partes se enamora, es tal la incomodidad que las amistades tienen que llegar a un final, sin embargo en mi caso no fue así, no se como o que hacia Edward para poder lograr un ambiente de comodidad para ambos, y que olvidara completamente sus sentimientos hacia mi, que a pesar de los años que pasaron tras su declaración seguían existiendo, todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquellas palabras a las que tanto temía, muchas veces sueño con esa noche cuando me dijo que me amaba….

_-Gracias Bella, por eso mismo te amo tanto- lo pronuncio mientras me observaba con la mas intensa mirada que en mi vida le había visto._

_No pude hacer nada, ni moverme, ni decirle nada, sin embargo me di cuenta de cada una de las emociones que en su rostro se iban expresando claramente, primeramente la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia mi, me abrumo mas de lo que esperaba, sobre todo al observarlos sin ninguna mascara que los minimizara, luego percibí frustración y un dolor inmenso que se reflejo en mi rostro al parecer ya que eso hizo que frunciera mas su expresión, suspiro._

_-No te preocupes, esto era algo que sabía que ocurriría cuando lo dijera en voz alta y claramente, de igual manera Bella quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo no quiero arruinar esta amistad, prefiero tenerte cerca de alguna manera, aunque sea así, con estás limitaciones._

_-Edward, yo…_

_-De verdad, no te preocupes- dijo tomándome muy dulcemente la mano, y con una sonrisa triste._

_-Realmente lo siento mucho._

_No lo soporte mas y lloré, pronto sentí como unos brazos me envolvían, él me estaba consolando, después de todo me consolaba, cuando no tendría que ser así, de todas maneras no entendía por que sentía ese terrible dolor en el pecho, por mas que pensara no lograba entenderlo, pasaron uno minutos más hasta que pude tranquilizarme._

_-Ya verás como todo continuará como antes…_

Y así fue, todo fue como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, ese último día lo pasamos juntos hasta que la distancia nos separo, aun cuando era poco el tiempo que podíamos compartir momento juntos, nunca dejó de existir la comunicación por parte de ambos, entre mi universidad y la de él, pudimos coordinar tiempos hasta nuestro segundo año de universidad y solamente era para las fiestas de navidad y de año nuevo, así que había pasado muchísimos años que no nos mirábamos cara a cara, aun cuando escuchaba su voz o la tecnología permitía que tuviéramos comunicación lo extrañaba grandemente.

Por lo tanto me encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando su regreso, por la carrera que escogió le llevo unos cuantos años mas que a mi terminar, yo había terminado mis estudios y ahora estaba sacando un nivel mas, gracias a mis calificaciones no me fue difícil conseguir un trabajo muy bien remunerado, lo único que lejos de mi pueblo, grande fue la noticia cuando me entere que Edward de igual manera había conseguido una plaza en este mismo lugar, así que se mudaba a mi misma ciudad, faltaban poco minutos para que aterrizara su vuelo y pudiera volver a ver a mi amigo luego de muchos años.

Estaba totalmente nerviosa cuando empecé a ver como aparecían poco a poco los pasajeros, tenia mi vista pendiente sin despegarla de la puerta para ver a que hora aparecía, en ese momento sentí algo en mis piernas, era una pelota mediana, vi como un grupo de niños se me quedaban viendo para que se las devolviera, con una sonrisa la tome y se las fui a entregar, cuando pretendía regresar vi que no tenia lugar para seguir observando, cerré mis ojos ante el descuido y no saber si Edward ya había salido, cuando los abrí casi me muero de la impresión, unos hermosos ojos verdes me observaban muy cerca, con tanta intensidad que fue imposible no reconocerlos.

-Nunca cambias, siempre tengo que ser yo quien te encuentre, aun cuando eres tu quien viene a recogerme.

Por unos segundos no pude reaccionar, ¿Este era mi amigo?, a pesar de no ser muchos años sin verlo personalmente, lo observaba por fotos o videos, sin embargo, tenerlo frente a frente, su cambio era impresionante, la madurez obtenida estos años de estudio se evidenciaba en su rostro, sin duda a mi amigo le favorecía el tiempo que transcurría, cada vez era mas hermoso, sus ojos, como siempre teniendo esa mirada que hipnotizaba, su sonrisa… que había desaparecido al darse cuenta que no reaccionaba, pero me era imposible, lo había extrañado demasiado, y tenerlo tan de repente enfrente fue una verdadera conmoción, mis ojos empezaron a acumular lagrimas que derrame al momento de lanzarme a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, distracción de ultimo momento, estuve pendiente que aparecieras justo por esa puerta.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta, cuando salí tu te diste la vuelta, fue cuestión de segundos, pero ya deja de llorar- lo dijo justo en el momento que se separaba de mi y limpiaba mis lagrimas, levante mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos llorosos, él también estaba muy emocionado por el encuentro.

-¿Vamos?, he traído mi auto, así…

-Vaya, esto si que será toda una experiencia, cuando me contaste que conducías no me lo creí, no te veo tras el volante, espero llegar ileso a mi departamento, ¿Tiene seguro?, si no deberías- solo pude observarlo con enfado, a pesar de que su cara seguía teniendo un matiz dulce combinado con una sonrisa burlona, era sorprendente que a pesar de sus cambios físicos mantenía todos esos gestos que lo caracterizaban, sus miradas, sus sonrisas….

-Deja de burlarte o te iras a pie, y mira que hoy esta difícil encontrar un taxi, o acampas acá, o te vas a pie, o definitivamente te comportas- sabia que mi voz estaba distorsionada por la sonrisa que iluminaba mi cara, pero era difícil enojarse con una persona como él por su humor negro.

-Se que no lo harías, soy tu mejor amigo, no me dejarías abandonado- él conocía perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de algo así.

-De todas maneras debes de tener cuidado, ya sabes, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Sí, eso lo he aprendido perfectamente contigo, quieres que enumere todas las actividades que tenemos que hacer con equipo especializado para que no sufras por culpa de tus dos pies izquierdos, o el botiquín de primero auxilios que tengo que cargar permanente contigo, ¿sabes? Te confieso algo, si estudie medicina fue por que conozco el alto porcentaje de probabilidades que tienes para terminar en un hospital.

Sabía perfectamente, tanto como él, que eso era una mentira al 100%, su amor por la medicina, además de ser algo que siempre admiró y aprendió de sus padres, era su pasión, ha tenido siempre ese corazón que busca el bienestar de las demás personas, siempre le molesto que en muchos países la gente sufriera por enfermedades que tenían cura y que eran principal causa de muerte, pudiendo impedirlo, quería luchar contra eso, siendo el mejor, no dudaría que llegaría a cumplir todos los sueños que se ha propuesto.

El camino hacia su casa fue entre risas y bromas sobre mi poca gracia al caminar, y de cómo ahora con su carrera yo no necesitaría tener una residencia permanente en emergencias, según él, además de la suerte que tenía ya que su casa no iba a estar muy lejos de la mía, lo planeamos así ya que había pasado mucho tiempo en que estuvimos separados y ahora no lo queríamos estar más, no soy insensible ante lo que me ha dijo hace tanto años atrás, y no estoy segura como se sentirá en estos momentos, ¿habrá encontrado a otra persona a quien brindarle tanto amor que deje ir?, no se por que pero la sola idea me causo un verdadero malestar, probablemente al no querer perder a mi mejor amigo, sin embargo tampoco podía ser egoísta y de igual manera no se lo preguntaría, no quería hacerlo sufrir más.

-Te has quedado muy callada de repente, ¿Sucede algo?- por su tono de voz supe que lo había preocupado, quise voltearme y comprobar lo que su voz denotaba pero sabía que si quitaba los ojos de la carretera me ganaría una buena reprimenda.

-Para nada, ¿desde cuando tiene que pasarme algo cuando estoy en silencio?-

-No es simplemente que te quedaras callada Bella, es tu expresión, pareciera que algo te torturara.

-Son ideas tuyas- musite simplemente, no quería que notara nada raro, ya que estaba demasiado feliz de tenerlo conmigo nuevamente, la idea me hizo sonreír ampliamente, realmente lo había extrañado, la calidez que emanaba su sola presencia.

-Me asustas, a pesar de no verte siempre aún conozco a la perfección cada gesto tuyo, de repente algo te tenía mal y hoy tienes una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Simplemente estoy demasiado feliz de tenerte nuevamente junto a mí, es difícil tener a la persona que mas quieres muy lejos, y pensar que te tendré cerca me hace realmente feliz-

-Sé lo difícil que es tener a quien más quieres lejos, te lo aseguro- por su tono de voz supe que estaba sonriendo de nuevo y no entendí el porque – pero sería más correcto decir la persona amada- susurró para sí tan suavemente que no supe si lo había imaginado.

No sé el porque su comentario me lleno se satisfacción, me alegraba saber que yo era y seguía siendo la persona más importante para él, como lo era para mi, aunque no de la misma manera, si lo que dijo muy suavemente es real, seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera, pero esta vez eso me hacia feliz, todavía seguiríamos siendo él y yo, nada de terceros, seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo sin restricciones.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por quienes leen, alertas y favoritos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, mmm puede que sea un capitulo importante ¿Qué piensan?, bueno sugerencias, ideas lo que desean, son bienvenidas, cuídense, y hasta el siguiente cap!_

* * *

**_Nunca es Demasiado Tarde_**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

-Nunca pensé que tener por fin un lugar propio para vivir llevara tanto esfuerzo.

-Edward, no lo dices en serio ¿verdad?, por favor no tienes ni un día viviendo solo, ni siquiera creo que hubieras pasado por lo menos cinco minutos solo, y por último no creo que desempacar y acomodar, cabe aclarar que con mi ayuda, te lleve un gran sacrificio, quiero verte dentro de un mes, pero pensándolo bien, dentro de unos quince días- me observo por pocos segundo, y luego se empezó a reír hasta el punto que me contagió su risa, sin embargo de un momento a otro su rostro se volvió tan serio como si nunca se hubiera reído, acerco su mano hacia mi cara y me la acaricio muy suavemente.

-Tienes razón, no tendría que estarme quejando, a ti te tocó hacerlo sin nadie y yo te tengo a ti, como siempre, lamento no haber estado cuando empezabas a realizarte como persona independiente, más de lo que fuiste siempre-

Me sorprendió su comentario ¿Cómo podía estarse disculpando por algo que no era su culpa?, Sí, fue difícil, sin embargo más difícil fue el día que lo vi marcharse por años de mi lado, ese recuerdo siempre me resultaba desagradable por que fue la peor sensación que tuve, el miedo de perderlo para siempre de mi lado, la sola idea me causaba escalofríos, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a abrazarlo tan fuertemente como si de él dependiera mi vida.

-¿Bella, Porqué estás llorando?- No me había dado cuenta que realmente lloraba, pero siempre que recordaba esa sensación no lo podía evitar, no era mi intención preocuparlo, ya que lo estaba demasiado, simplemente me era inevitable llorar ante ese miedo eterno de separación.

-Es solamente que recordé que fue mucho más difícil dejarte ir aquel día en el aeropuerto, comenzar sobre todo una nueva vida lejos de ti, tuvimos comunicación pero no se compara a tenerte aquí, a mi lado- sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente, y lo sentí sonreír.

-Nunca me alejaría de ti, a menos que me lo pidieras, sabes que me tienes para siempre- me calmo, y supe que así era, la sensación desapareció y esta vez por siempre.

-De todas formas no puedes separarte de mi aunque quisiera, de todos modos cabe aclarar que es algo que nunca querré, pero, recuerda que vivimos demasiado cerca, aunque claro, nunca imagine que tan cerca.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, desde que me entere que se mudaban tus vecinos no perdí mi oportunidad al saber que terminaría viviendo aquí o bien haciendo viajes muy frecuentemente.

-¿Lo tenías planeado desde hace más de un año?, eres increíble.

-Me conoces, sabes de lo que soy capaz, no podía perder la oportunidad, fueron muchos años lejos de ti.

-Lo se, también los fueron para mi, pero ya estas aquí, me ahorras el trabajo de conocer por fin a mi misterioso vecino.

-Hablando de trabajo, más trabajo y menos charla, que si continuemos así, hoy no terminaremos.

-Sí, olvidaba el problema de ser hombre, no puedes hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

-¿Te convertirás en una feminista?, Bella Swan, nunca lo dude de ti.

-Trabaja, trabaja no evadas tus responsabilidades Edward Cullen, y aun así te quejas de lo difícil que es vivir solo.

Y entre risas y charlas terminamos de acomodar toda su casa, se sentía tan natural, como si fuera el lugar correcto, el lugar al que perteneces.

Mientras trabajábamos observaba a Edward y aún me sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado, ¿Notaría él algún cambio en mi?, ¿Me observaría y encontraría a una mujer o me sigue viendo como una adolescente?, siempre me pregunte que es lo que pensaría él de mi apariencia, si le resultaría atractiva, aunque él me lo dijera siempre, pero lo haría como un hombre ve a una mujer, o como ve a su hermana y a su mamá, nunca entendí el porque de esa preocupación a lo que él pensara de mi, este pensamiento fue realmente muy fuerte para mi, siempre en mi adolescencia pensé que me lo preguntaba por que se trataba de una fase de la etapa que vivía, entonces ¿Porqué me sucedía en estos momentos?

-¡Bella!- Gritó Edward de repente, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note en que momento se detuvo enfrente de mi- ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?, llevas como quince minutos sin moverte, conozco esa expresión y se que piensas profundamente en algo.

-Es solo… Nada, creo que se hace tarde, mañana tengo que trabajar, y tengo pendientes muchas cosas, mi casa es un caos, ropa que lavar, y además…

-¿A que le huyes?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Porqué demonios estás huyendo?, Bella ¿has escuchado cada una de las excusas que me das?, Creo que te encuentras muy nerviosa por algo para darte cuenta, pero ¿Porqué estás así?, solo estoy yo, y dudo que sea la causa de tu nerviosismo, no te entiendo, por una de las pocas veces no lo hago, has estado rara todo el día- Me conocía demasiado y solo trataba de entenderme, estaba muy frustrado, me lo decía su expresión, expresión que iba cambiando poco a poco por una de dolor, una que había visto años atrás y quise hacer desaparecer- ¿Te espera alguien y no quieres decírmelo?

-¡No!- Nos sorprendimos por mi súbita reacción.

-Lo pensé, tenías cara de enamorada o era lo que me pareció nunca había visto que tuvieras una expresión similar ¿Conociste a alguien quizás en quien estuvieras pensando?- Me intento sonreír, sin embargo fue una sonrisa triste, sus ojos me lo confirmaban, sin pensármelo acaricie su rostro con todo el cariño que tenía para él, y negué con mi cabeza.

-Imposible, pero creo que si tengo que irme realmente, se hace tarde y querrás descansar.

-Está bien, no me lo quieras contar, tengo que respetar que no siempre me contaras todo ¿no?

-Edward, en serio no es nada, realmente pensaba en lo maravilloso que será ser vecinos, estoy realmente feliz con eso.

-Bien, buenas noches Bella, pero me cuentas en algún momento si de verdad tienes un pretendiente, no quiero a cualquiera cerca de ti, lo digo en serio.

-Lo se y buenas noches, hasta mañana-

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla ambos, y salí rumbo a mi casa con la atenta mirada de Edward, no entendía como podía pensar solo por que me hubiera visto una cara de enamorada… ¿Enamorada?, en mi vida lo había estado como para que me lo dijera, y en lo que pensaba era precisamente en él, entonces como podría tener esa cara imposible, quizás por eso pensó lo del pretendiente, no que no hubieran existido simplemente no me agradaban, no entendía por que nunca me llego a gustar algún hombre, estaba frustrada, era imposible que yo considerara la opción de algún pretendiente.

...

Pretendientes, sí, pretender a alguien, aunque Edward en algún momento dijo que yo tuviera alguno en un momento de sequía, por decirlo de alguna manera, después de 2 meses que llegara a vivir a este lugar, era él quien desde el primero momento tuvo, no una, ¡muchas!, no era ciega y sabía el atractivo que tenía mi amigo, pero era desesperante, muchas veces cuando me tocaba a mi ir a traerlo al hospital, siempre, pero siempre venía con él alguna de esas ofrecidas enfermeras, con sus faldas extremadamente largas y un escote, que no se como lo permitían en ese lugar, era de denunciarlas o algo, pero al sólo ver la expresión de Edward mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, siempre era lo mismo, molesto, irritado, y sobre todo harto de esa obsesiva atención que le brindaban "cordialmente" las enfermeras y hasta doctoras, me burlaba de él lo que ocasionaba que el se molestara más, así que con el tiempo ignore lo molesto de la situación y me burlaba de mi amigo por todo el disgusto que esto conlleva para él.

Así que hoy era uno de esos días iba directo al hospital a esperar a Edward, estacione mi auto, salí y me senté en las bancas de la entrada, llevándome como siempre miradas de despreció por esas mujeres que deseaban a Edward, cuando por fin apareció se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro, como siempre que lo miraba o lo recordaba, sonrisa que desapareció al notar que no venía solo, sí, era bastante común verlo en compañía de alguien, el problema era la diferencia de la situación.

Venía con una doctora totalmente diferente a todas las demás enfermeras y doctoras, se notaba que tenía elegancia, educación y que sobre todo no miraba con lujuria a Edward, conversaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ella sonreía, él no se quedaba atrás, casi parecía el Edward que era conmigo, pero casi, observe como seguía aparentemente con una conversación normal, hasta que ella se despedía, lo abrazaba dándole un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba, Edward sólo se le quedo observando negando con la cabeza, hasta que ella entro al ascensor y se despidió con la mano, él le respondió, pero ¿qué no se habían despedido antes? Solo faltaba que regresara a seguir con la despedida, cuando por fin se cerraron las puertas del ascensor Edward dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección con una gran sonrisa pegada al rostro, no podía negarlo, me abrumo lo que vi, sobre todo por que él normalmente tiene limites con las mujeres, y ella parecía tener muchas cualidades, ya de por si la elegancia era una, pero además era una mujer realmente atractiva, ¿Será que le gusta a él y no me lo habrá dicho?, me le quede observando como iba tan en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí esperándolo desde hace no menos de quince minutos, eso me enfureció, sabía muy bien él que yo era puntual, decidí llamarle antes que apareciera la Señorita Perfecta.

-Edward, ¿A dónde vas?- Volteo muy sorprendido por lo que pude observar.

-¡Bella!, Justo pensaba en ti, tengo una maravillosa noticia que darte.

-¿No me digas?, Entonces cuéntame, seguro que será demasiado "atractiva" ¿No?- El frunció el seño, sabía que era por el tono que había utilizado- Lo siento, vamos a casa y me cuentas todo ahí.

El camino fue en silencio, uno incomodo rara vez entre nosotros, Edward iba sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando se me quedaba observando como queriendo descifrar algo, eso me ponía aún más nerviosa, al llegar a su casa (Siempre terminábamos cenando ahí), al cerrar la puerta, no soporto más el silencio y habló.

-No entiendo nada, por más que trate no entiendo que hice para que mi amiga ni siquiera se dignara a saludarme como siempre, no te entiendo para nada, menos el tono que has utilizado al hablarme, sólo quería compartir algo muy importante contigo, realmente estaba muy feliz de decírtelo- Eso siempre admiré de Edward me decía lo que sentía y pensaba.

-Sí, lo siento mucho, estaba molesta por… cosas del trabajo, quizás otras cosas más naturales sólo de mujeres, y eso me tenía sensible cuando… has pasado enfrente mío sin siquiera darte cuenta que tenía más de quince minutos esperándote Edward, lo siento es una estupidez no era justo que me desquitara contigo todo lo que me molesto antes cuando… bueno el trabajo.

-Tienes razón, estaba pensando en la gran noticia que tengo que darte, pensaba en como podríamos nosotros celebrarlo, así que adivina- Me observo mientras yo puse mi mejor cara de "No tengo idea, tampoco adivinare"- ¡Me ascendieron!- Grité y me lancé a abrazarle fuertemente, besándole la mejilla repetidas veces.

-Felicidades Edward, realmente lo mereces, ¿como es posible?, no hace mucho que has comenzado, sin embargo estoy tan contenta por ti, que alegría.

-Gracias Bella, se que te alegras mucho por mi, por algo eres lo más importante que tengo- mi corazón latió rápidamente, me gustaba tanto escuchar cuan importante era para él, así como él lo es todo para mi-Sin embargo, todo esto también se lo debo a Rosalie- eso fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera encima de mí.

-¿Rosalie?.

-Sí, estaba hablando con ella justo antes de que nos viniéramos del hospital, en resumen, se marcharon ciertos doctores, e ingresaron otros, entre ellos se encuentra ella, por lo que algunos puestos desocupados los dieron a quienes teníamos tiempo trabajando en el hospital, por mi desempeño pues no tuvieron objeción en que entrara en uno de los mejores puestos a pesar que tenía solamente dos meses de estar trabajando, y Rosalie me recomendó, pues ella vino recomendada desde Europa, a diferencia mía que quise ganarme mi puesto por mi cuenta rechazando la recomendación, pues ella dijo que no por gusto había estudiado tanto, pero volviendo a lo principal, tengo el puesto…

-¿Entonces, la conoces desde mucho antes?

-Bueno, sí, fue compañera de estudio, muchas veces trabajamos juntos, bueno realmente rara vez coincidíamos, pero nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque ella tuvo que trasladarse, hace muchos años que no la veo, fue una coincidencia muy grande y bonita reencontrarla, es una buena persona, espera que la conozcas se que se harán grandes amigas, sobre todo con Alice, tienen en común su pasatiempo favorito.

-Las compras- lo dijimos al mismo tiempo que nos reímos de nosotros mismos, su risa era tan tranquilizadora, pero aún así no sabía por que no terminaba de agradarme esa tal Rosalie.

-¿Vamos a celebrar?, Yo invito.

-Pues vamos, es una gran noticia.

-Sí, te contare todo mejor en el transcurso de la cena.

Tal como me lo prometió me lo contó todo, desde sus nervios cuando lo citaron ya que no sabía ni de que se trataba la reunión, su euforia al momento de contarle, y como va aproximándose a poder llegar al lugar en el cual podrá cumplir muchos de sus sueños, y como después de salir de la oficina principal no creía lo que le decía, me contó hasta el reencuentro con Rosalie, hasta el momento que los vi, el abrazo y la despedida del ascensor.

Lo valore aún más si es posible, por contare detalle a detalle lo que sucedió, y que fue justamente lo que vi, la emoción del reencuentro, realmente quería que yo la conociera ya que según él, nos llevaríamos de maravilla, según lo que me dijo, "Rose" era tan transparente, elegante y de las mejores de su promoción, aunque claro nadie como él ya que siempre ha destacado y ha sido el mejor de todo, que fue la única verdadera amistad que encontró en un lugar tan lejano y donde además se encontraba solo, y no olvidar a alguien que se transformó también en su mejor amigo, el novio de Rosalie, se llama Emmet y por lo que le contó ella también se encontraba aquí, y era algo que lo tenia tan eufórico que quedaron en almorzar mañana todos juntos, incluida yo, aprovechando que era día de descanso para todos.

Mi preocupación no era el conocerlos, ya que me contó muchas de sus anécdotas que simplemente te dan ganas de querer saber quienes son esas personas, lo que realmente me tenía preocupada y abrumada fue la gran sensación de libertad y tranquilidad al momento en que me dijo "que por cierto no puedo dejar de mencionar a su novio, Emmet", fue cuando me di cuenta y comprendí lo que me sucedía, el porque me comportaba de esa manera, por que me sentía incomoda y enojada cuando aparecía con cada mujer a su lado, o el miedo ante la presencia de Rosalie, alguien como ella increíblemente hermosa para cualquier ente masculino, no solo por su apariencia si no por la personalidad que dejaba ver, lo entendí tan de golpe que me costo conciliar el sueño y seguir meditando, estaba muy celosa de todas esas mujeres, y que quizás el cariño que pienso tenerle a mi mejor amigo, no sea simplemente cariño, a menos que sea solamente el miedo a perderlo, sin embargo realmente me abrumaba la magnitud de lo celosa que podría ser por Edward, algo que nunca sentí.

Y ahora, no sabía si reprimirlos o seguir desarrollando todos estos sentimientos, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, ¿a qué me llevaría todo esto?, sobre todo tenía miedo de todas las posibles opciones que me llevaran a perder a Mi Edward.


End file.
